prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Damien Fontleroy
Damien Fontleroy is a convicted murder and an escapee during the episode, An Unjust Death. Biography Background Season 2 Damien escaped with the help of the book called the Torah. While using a trap, an unnamed prison guard ends up dead. In that time Damien escapes successfully from prison. Dogs were following Damien but he was talking in Hebrew and they stayed calm. Damein then was running away. Later, Damien was going to a farmer and shot him dead. He later intended to kill Alexa Berger, but stopped with it in time. Damien and Brent Howson met up and they killed their co-conspirator (who earlier helped Brent Howson with escaping). Damien and Brent then kidnapepd Rebecca Nicks. When the Breakout Kings arrived, Damien was running away to a safe place. When Rebecca was saved by Charlie DuChamp, Charlie was trying to get some back up, but was shot by Damien, leaving him critically on the ground and eventually taking the badge from Charlie. Lloyd then arrived and he attempted to shoot him, but Lloyd used his scissors to stab him in his knee and he escapes later successfully from the other members, leaving Charlie dead next Brent Howson. Ray later said that they would capture him whatever they had to do for it. (An Unjust Death) Damien's picture appeared in Round Two, Double Down and Cruz Control. Ray was looking at Damien's pictures and letters at the night. (Self Help) Damien later captured a woman named Megan. Damien hold her hostage, but he did gave the Breakout Kings, a clue to find the woman. When Lloyd figured out the clue, he was already gone. He later drive away after he saw that she was safe. Damien then called the Breakout Kings and said that Lloyd replaced Brent as his audience. (I Smell Emmy) Damien's picture appeared briefly next to Rodney Cain (Ain't Love 50 Grand). Damien later again send a postcard, but this time only Julianne Simms and Lloyd Lowery were at the Headquarters, since Ray Zancanelli, Sean Daniels and Erica Reed attempt to find Jonah Whitman, in which they did later succeed. Damien later captured Lloyd, but also had a woman hostage. Damien and Lloyd then played a game, and during the game, Damien said he didn't care about Charlie's death. Damien later killed the woman off-screen. Damien later escaped successful again (SEALd Fate). Post-Death After Damien's death, Ray Zancanelli gave Charlie's US Marshall badge back to Marisol DuChamp, Charlie's wife (Served Cold). Appearances *An Unjust Death *Round Two *Double Down *Cruz Control *Self Help *I Smell Emmy *Ain't Love 50 Grand *SEALd Fate *Freakshow *Served Cold Trivia *Damien is the first character who killed a main character (Charlie DuChamp) in the Breakout Kings series. **Damien is the second Breakout Kings main villain who kills a main character (Charlie DuChamp). The first one was Theodore Bagwell with killing Lechero. *Damien has been the longest on the run while being a Breakout Kings main villain with 8 episodes (T-Bag was 20 episodes on the run in season 2 and 24 episodes on the run in season 4, but wasn't a Breakout Kings main villain). *Damien's appearance on the show is the reverse of both deceased minor villains, Chester Rhodes and Tran Jun. Damien made a first appearance as real person and then appeared in a picture on-screen. *In the media, his name was previously Darius. It's unknown if this was his real name, before being changed at all. *Besides Tran Jun and Chester Rhodes who made only 2 appearances and were actually minor villains; Theodore Bagwell and Damien are the Breakout Kings main villains who had made the most appearances (counting with T-Bag's Prison Break appearances also). *Damien's picture appeared in the background in SEALd Fate next to Max Morris (he appeared previously in the background next to Victor Mannion, Pat Duffy, Brody Ardell, Benecio Cruz, Emmy Sharp, Rodney Cain and Jonah Whitman). **However Damien appeared five times in person and five times in a picture on-screen. *Damien has killed more people then Virgil Downing and Theodore Bagwell on-screen; 9, however, both Virgil and T-Bag killed prior to the show more people then Damien did in the show. *Damien is the only main villain killed by a main character who's name wasn't starting with a B (Bennett Ballester, Brent Howson and Benecio Cruz). **Coincidentally, all kills are linked with each other; Ray killed Damien and Benecio, Damien killed Charlie and Charlie killed Bennett and Brent. *Damien's death has the most Breakout Kings members present at his death with 4: Erica Reed, Lloyd Lowery, Sean Daniels and Ray Zancanelli. **Damien's death marks the first time that Lloyd is present at the death of a Breakout Kings Main villain. **Damien's death marks the second time that Erica has seen a Breakout Kings main villain killed by a main character. The first time was with Bennett Ballester. **Damien's death marks the second time that both Shea and Erica has seen a death of a Breakout Kings main villain (it's unknown if Lloyd saw the death of Benecio Cruz, since Lloyd was next to Ray, however, Lloyd wasn't happy with his death.). **Damien's death marks the third time that Ray saw the death of a Breakout Kings main villain. The first time was when Brody Ardell shot Victor Mannion dead in "Round Two" and the second time was when Ray killed Benecio Cruz in "Cruz Control". Notes and references External links *Damien Fontleroy and Brent Howson on www.aetv.com *Damien Fontleroy on www.aetv.com Damien updates *Ronnie Marcum on www.aetv.com *Emmy Sharp on www.aetv.com *Jonah Whitman on www.aetv.com *Max Morris on www.aetv.com Category:Breakout Kings characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by Ray Zancanelli Category:Killers Category:Masterminds